lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 173
The statue of Michael looks resplendent, as the sun rises behind it. Rano looks up at the statue in awe. Rano gets up and moves towards the statue slowly. He looks up at the statue and comments this is ridiculous. He has a flashback and remembers his father. He questions whether everything is going according to his plan. Rano falls to his knees and speaks to Michael asking if he was waiting for him here, what's the truth and what about their family who don't know anything about this. He begins crying telling him about how his mother suffered. A voice from behind him tells him, this isn't a lie. A hand places a flower at the foot of the statue, as the voice continues to say that Michael's heart is not deceitful, and Michael loved him and his mother more than he could imagine. Rano turns to see an angel wearing a hood. Seeing Rano's distress, Uriel gives him a jug, asking him to drink it, saying it'll make him feel a little better. Rano asks what's in the bottle. Uriel replies it's their form of entertainment. Rano takes a few sips before throwing the bottle to the ground smashing it. Rano becomes angry and shouts a way to feel better, in utter disbelief. Rano yells it's because they drink this stuff, it's no wonder they're all out of their minds. Rano turns back to look at the statue of Michael, adding Michael was also like that, wondering how he could do that. He asks the statue what Michael expects from him, all he's done is protect his family, in his past life and now. Uriel tells Rano, he knows it's confusing, hearing about his father Michael. Rano interrupts telling Uriel not to call Michael his father. Uriel continues to state that Rano's memories from his past life have returned, and that Michael left everything to him. Uriel mentions that it is a tough path for a human to take, and when Ra manifested himself through him, he was badly broken and his soul was torn apart, thus memories from his past life have returned, in the process of healing. Rano has a flashback of when Ra stepped through his body into the world to destroy Ares. Rano holds his eye, from the memory. Rano tells Uriel that he doesn't mind the memories of his past life, and enquires about where Michael is now, and whether he pretended to die, in order to abandon his family. Uriel asks Rano to forgive him, he removes his hood, stating it isn't a lie. Uriel removes his white diadem and reveals that he is the one who helped Rano's father that night, by killing him. The angel tells Rano his name is Uriel, and that his brother and Rano's father Michael will sleep here, in this place forever. In the real world, Lessa and White are still on their journey. White informs Lessa they should be nearing the wall soon, and will arrive at the campus once they pass the gate. Lessa looks ahead and asks White if those are people in the distance. White wonders what Lessa means by people, however before he can react, Lessa pops his head out the window and starts waving at the people, trying to get their attention and asking who's there. White grabs him by the collar, and pulls him back inside asking him to hold on, and whether he's crazy. White asks what will happen if the militia see him. Lessa realises his mistake and thinks this is bad, and wonders what will happen if the believers he's transporting are caught. Lessa asks White to stay calm, as he can't allow him to harm these people. White replies it's easy for him to say. Lessa tells him, maybe he knows these people. A man tells White to stop the car, and asks where they're coming from. Another man knocks on the window of the truck, asking them to roll down the window. Lessa cowers inside the truck, thinking these are unknown people. White rolls down the window and tells the man, they're coming from Zone 1 and if there's anything wrong? The guy looks at White, and questions if they're coming from Zone 1, and calls them both brats. White angered at being called a brat, replies asking the man what's his problem, calling him a half-baldie. White screams as he and Lessa are tied up and thrown into a holding cell. White yells for them to release him this instance, asking if they know who he is. The man tells White to shut up calling him a bratty Deman. White shouts for them to release them. The Captain enters and the man explains they almost managed to sneak in undetected, that one is a Deman, while the other must be a slave from Zone 1, although he's not sure how the Deman can be fine under sunlight. White is furious and turns to Lessa yelling those humans caught him, asking Lessa what the hell he was thinking. Lessa replies, he knows that White wants to harm these people, but he cannot harm humans. The Captain gets their attention, she turns and looks at both Lessa and White. She places her hand on White's head, examining him. She states he is definitely a Deman, and that one of his horns has been cut off. White angry at being tied up, bites the Captain. She remains calm, saying ouch. One of the men asks if she's okay. She then turns to Lessa, and holding his head, states this one doesn't seem to be a Deman. Lessa thinks there is something familiar about this person. Lessa says he is not a Deman, however... Before he can continue his sentence he is interrupted by the Captain, who has pulled out a gun, and is aiming it at White. She says if he isn't a Deman, then he shouldn't hang out with a Deman. She pulls the trigger and everyone is startled by the suddenness of her actions. Blood drips down as White looks up shocked. Lessa managed to break free from his ropes and catch the bullet. White is shocked, as Lessa asks the Captain not to do this, stating that he's his friend. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=116 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03